


[傘弘]Camouflage

by yyccc



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyccc/pseuds/yyccc
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 1





	[傘弘]Camouflage

*  
「嗶、嗶、嗶———」  
安放在床頭櫃的電子鬧鐘發出刺耳的響聲，昨晚熬夜的他掙扎了一會，才不情不願的張開眼睛。  
窗簾敞開著，一片漆黑的天際線昭示著太陽尚未升起，金弘中按掉鬧鐘後鑽回被窩，想著再睡五分鐘就好，但此時房門口傳來接力般的嘈雜鬧鈴聲，被深諳自身惰性的自己擺了一道，他臭著臉下床，走到門邊按掉鬧鐘後打開電燈開關，慢吞吞地就著還未完全轉白的天空換起衣服。

即便是並不俐落的動作，換上千篇一律的呆板校服，仍不需花上太多時間，金弘中套上襯衫、穿上西裝褲，繫好領帶，完整著裝後伸了個懶腰。太陽總算漸漸升起，離到校時間還有很久，住在離學校不過十分鐘路程宿舍的他，還有許多準備工作要做。

拿起桌上已經快用完的去味噴霧搖一搖，他懶得依說明避開眼鼻，一個勁兒朝自己全身狂噴，空氣裡瀰漫著噴霧的人工淡香味，金弘中抬手聞聞袖口，卻總覺得還是有淡淡的費洛蒙味道。皺眉拉開書桌抽屜，他拿出裡頭擺放的隱形費洛蒙抑制貼片，朝後頸腺體處貼上，一片、兩片、三片，疊加著貼上貼片後，鼻尖縈繞的淡淡味道總算退去，加倍劑量的貼片效果卓越，他十分滿意，至於腺體處一陣陣因為嚴重過敏帶來的紅腫刺痛感，相對之下倒也還算能忍受。

和著溫水吞下發情週期的抑制劑後，不忘再檢查書包裡常備的各式藥品，他這才安心走出房門，踏上上學路。

*  
與他穿著相同校服的學生們魚貫朝著同一方向前進，清一色體格高大、陽剛氣息濃厚的學生群中，嬌小、中性的金弘中顯得特別突兀，即使已迎來第三年的校園生活，仍不時接收到擦肩而過學生們的注目禮。

在首都升學率第一的超菁英男子高中裡，金弘中無疑是個異數，而且是唯一的一個。

國家的教育政策總是宣示性地要求各級學校實施第二性別平等措施，於入學、分班時不能因性別而有任何不平等待遇，然而上有政策、下有對策，愈知名的老牌名校，為了保住學校的地位，反倒愈猖狂地進行各種檯面下的篩選。不論是健康檢查、性向測驗......種種看似中性的入學前測試，目的都只有一個，那就是盡可能刷掉名校不想要的弱勢性別，亦即非Alpha的學生們，而入學前已分化的他，卻硬是憑著高得驚人的學力測驗成績，進入了以社會通念而言並非Omega所能企及的這所學校。

踏入校門後，金弘中看了一眼手錶，差幾分鐘就要遲到了，他決定抄近路，拐入上課時間杳無人煙的中庭。走著走著，他注意到有兩個人一路尾隨他，外套上繡著兩條橫槓的高大學弟們不懷好意地包夾住他，將他逼往中庭一角，撲鼻而來的Alpha費洛蒙臭味讓他不舒服得想屏住呼吸。

「學長真的長得好可愛。」  
「有這麼可愛的學生會長，我也想進學生會....學生會的人都睡過你了吧，可以也讓我們睡一次嗎？」  
對於下流的侮辱性言語，金弘中面無表情，只是把手伸進口袋，握住裡頭的迷你電擊器，正準備推開開關，對眼前不識好歹的學弟來一發時，他的頭頂率先傳來了粗啞的哀嚎聲。

手臂上戴著風紀委員臂章的朴星和氣喘吁吁地朝他跑來，順便把兩個性騷擾現行犯過肩摔出去後踹了兩腳。  
「我說你....之前就說了，拜託走人多的地方啦。」  
「就快遲到了啊.....而且是他們噁心，為什麼講得好像是我做錯事？」  
金弘中冷哼了一聲，拿出手上的電擊器晃了晃。  
「你不來我也不會有事，都是你跑來攪局，又沒機會試這東西的有效性了。」  
「那真是好險，拜託你別用，還是我來就好....那個電流量都可以電暈一頭牛了吧，真的會死人的。」

上課鐘聲傳來，想著開學第一天就遲到，金弘中無奈地放慢腳步，與朴星和一面鬥嘴，一面朝教室方向走，然而在正要進入大樓的時候，他突然站定腳步。

「你說是不是因為味道跑出來了？」  
「......沒有，完全沒有味道。」  
朴星和語氣和緩地回應著童年好友沒頭沒腦的問話，舉起手想拍拍金弘中的背，卻在看到對方因焦慮而緊繃的肩膀後猶豫片刻，放下了手。  
「弘中啊，那些人根本不是因為你哪裡沒做好，純粹就只是下半身癢，想找麻煩而已，而且就算你哪裡沒做好，他們來找麻煩也是他們的錯，是他們該死。」  
「我當然知道，不用你告訴我。」儘管嘴巴上這樣說，金弘中還是不放心地要求朴星和靠近自己的脖子嗅了幾下，在得到朴星和再三保證「一點味道都沒有」以後，才放心走入建築物內。

*  
儘管不過出生十幾年的時間，但這個世界的強烈惡意，金弘中是再了解不過了。從抱著他大哭喊著「為什麼不是Alpha」的母親，態度丕變、說著「Omega的腦袋不可能考得上」，叫他放棄第一志願的老師，還有嚷嚷「這是本能」、「看得起你才想上你」，來自周圍Alpha數不清的騷擾與侵犯意圖，自從十五歲分化以來，他由雲端那個家境富有、頭腦聰明，完全沒受過挫折的天之驕子墜入凡間，好好接受了現實世界的殘酷洗禮。

他常常想，第二性別簡直像是人生的俄羅斯輪盤，如果分化成Alpha，那真值得恭喜，馬上躍升為既得利益組，佔人口絕大多數的Beta也說不上壞，至少能夠安穩渡過平凡的人生，然而抽到了Omega這支籤，事情就遠不是這麼樂觀。社會通念下，對於Omega的最高評價基準既非人格，也非才識，而是是否具有足夠的性吸引力及生育能力，或許在大眾的眼光裡，一個Omega能達到的最大成就，就是跟成功的Alpha結婚並繁衍後代吧。

但要他接受這種人生，跟這狗屁世界屈服？別開玩笑了。

帶著強烈的反抗意識，金弘中以遠超過Alpha平均的成績，硬是申請並考進了第一志願的升學男校，而在入學以後，身為唯一非Alpha的在校生，他絲毫不打算低調過日，甚至拿下了學生會長的位置，用比起Alpha更強勢的魄力和更優異的表現做為抵抗惡意的鎧甲，只想證明自己跟周圍的人沒有任何不同。

「早上又有搞不清楚狀況的白癡，害我跟弘中開學第一天就遲到，運氣好差。」  
放學後的社團時間，學生會成員聚集在學生會室裡閒嗑牙，朴星和與其他人閒聊著早上的小插曲，躺在沙發上的金弘中不發一語，看起來心情十分惡劣，活動部長鄭友榮趕緊從口袋裡摸出幾顆糖上貢，安撫他們嬌小的暴君。  
「話說那兩個學弟，明明看起來體格挺可口，長得也不錯，可惜外強中乾，實在不堪一擊，被我打兩下，人就飛出去了。」朴星和的口氣裡帶有幾分惋惜。  
「星和哥你這是又順便在物色學弟嗎？」不小心聽出朴星和言外之意的鄭友榮翻了個白眼問道。  
「星和哥的心情很正常啊。Alpha就是應該喜歡一些陽剛的東西嘛，例如其他Alpha。」悠哉照著鏡子的會計姜呂尚開口以後，換來鄭友榮又一個驚恐的瞪視。

聽著此起彼落的垃圾話盛宴，金弘中閉上眼睛，放鬆身體，心裡偷偷感謝起身邊這些極為稀有的，對Omega沒有偏見也沒有性趣的珍貴Alpha們，讓他在充滿敵意和危險的學校環境裡，還能保有一塊安全的淨土。

「啊，我想到了，我有事要跟你們說。」好像突然想到什麼，鄭友榮扯開嗓門大叫起來。  
「你小聲一點啦，耳朵很痛。」  
「我們班上來了一個轉學生。」  
無視於金弘中的抱怨，鄭友榮滔滔不絕講起故事。  
在這所學校裡有轉學生已經夠稀奇了，而轉學生本人的形象更是叫人不注意也難。  
「好像說是因為家人轉職所以跟著轉學過來吧，他進教室的時候穿著全套制服，褲子拉超高，還梳油頭，看起來真的是俗氣到不行，問好的時候聲音大得離譜，口音還超重，到底是從多鄉下的地方來的？」自許為都會時尚教主的鄭友榮不留情的嘲笑著。  
「而且他很神奇，都十七歲了，竟然還沒分化！」

聽到這句話，總算產生興趣的金弘中從沙發上坐起身。

「我看他瘦得像會被風吹走，比弘中哥還瘦，聲音也好高，感覺以後應該會分化成Omega？」  
「你沒分化前還不是長那樣。」  
鄭友榮的話聽著刺耳，金弘中冷冷丟下一句話，鄭友榮馬上老實地說著「對不起」，閉上嘴巴，順便再遞上幾顆軟糖給金弘中賠罪。

嚼著嘴裡的軟糖，金弘中吞下糖果後嘆了一口氣。  
「話說，那孩子，在這種地方，日子恐怕不會太好過。」叨念著「多照顧一下人家吧」，金弘中朝鄭友榮背上重重一拍，換來鄭友榮不情願的小聲咕噥。

*  
基於第二性別的先天劣勢，金弘中儘管心理上十分要強，但處在充斥著Alpha的學校環境中，行動時仍然保持著必要的謹慎，好比考量人身安全，他總習慣在如廁時盡量避開可能有人的時間和地點。  
學生會的活動結束後，為了上廁所，他離開尚有許多學生在自習的三年級大樓，穿過空橋，走向放學後已經人去樓空的二年級校舍。

接近廁所時，裡頭的聲響讓他停下腳步，低沉的訕笑聲中，夾雜一個偏高的男孩嗓音在哭喊。  
「你們為什麼要這樣？」  
「看你長得欠教訓啊。」  
「未分化的小孩被操一操可能會快點轉大人啊。」  
聽到關鍵字，金弘中心裡了然，事件現場的當事人之一，恐怕就是鄭友榮說的那個轉學生。

才轉學進來不到24小時，就開始遭遇霸凌了嗎？看來這就是全國最菁英男子高中的道德水準呢，他諷刺地嘴角上揚，悄悄靠近廁所窺伺，廁所門口處，一個瘦小的身影被兩個男學生分別架住上下半身，一張臉哭得漲紅，褲子就快要被扯下。

迅速閃身進入廁所，金弘中拿出電擊器往魁梧的男學生身上招呼，超強力電擊器的效果沒有辜負他的期望，男學生發出豬隻被宰般的慘叫後昏倒在地。原本架著瘦小男孩上半身的另一人見狀罵了聲髒話，走過來要對付他，那瘦小男孩臉上還帶著眼淚，卻馬上起身，迅速舉腳來了一記迴旋踢，趁被踢到後腦勺的男學生吃痛蹲下，金弘中趕緊再過去補了一記電擊。

好不容易讓兩個性侵未遂犯失去意識，金弘中與那個抽抽噎噎的瘦小男孩面面相覷。  
「呃，那個，你還好嗎？」  
「還、還好......」  
聲音真的挺細的，體型也像鄭友榮說的一樣，腿簡直比筷子還細，都要懷疑會不會站不穩了。  
「我叫做弘中，金弘中，三年級。」他對男孩伸出了手。  
「我是崔傘，剛轉學過來......」男孩怯生生握住他的手，用力躹了一個九十度的躬，補了一句「請多指教」。

是個非常有禮貌的孩子呢，金弘中心裡想著，對眼前叫做崔傘的男孩增添了幾分好感。

TBC.


End file.
